


Fairy Tales Don't Always Have a Happy Ending

by Morning_Glory



Series: Say Something [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Ending Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Trope Bingo Round 3, fork in the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been through it with them before, but this time is different. It’s finally reached the breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales Don't Always Have a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I don't even know anymore.  
> As usual, all mistakes are mine, characters are not.

Darcy knows they get like this sometimes, when a mission goes very bad. They'd explained it to her once, about the extreme possessiveness and territorial defensiveness, almost always instigated by Bucky, where they cling together desperately against the thought of losing each other again. She's even been through it with them before, -five times in the past three years- always trying to accommodate their needs, willing to do whatever it takes to help. This isn’t the same though. They’ve never cut her out of it so completely before, and it’s already gone on longer than any other time. Whatever this is, it’s different, and it’s finally reached the breaking point.

They'll snap out of their self-imposed seclusion eventually and realize what's happened, Darcy knows that, but it's been almost a month since they came back from the mission like this, one that had them gone for over two months before that. Adding that to the other times they’ve been away for something Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. related, -from a few days, up to two weeks, here and there- going back to the original mission that started the downward spiral they never quite made it out of from the last time, it's actually been closer to five months. Nothing's been the same since then, and it can't go on like this anymore. Everyone has their limits.

From the start, when they invited her into their relationship, Darcy knew that this could happen. They had years together before either of them got to know her, and a part of her has been waiting for it from the moment she said yes, if she's being completely honest. Waiting for them to decide it isn't working anymore, to realize they don’t really need her around and start shutting her out. The inevitable request for her to leave.

Bucky’s last words to her -already two days ago now- were not  _intentionally_  hurtful but carelessly said, and cut deeper than he could see, locked as he is in his current headspace. They became the final crack needed to topple the already precarious foundation of their relationship, chipped away to almost nothing over the last few weeks. Just thinking about it is enough to twist the knife again and Darcy’s hand shakes too hard to keep writing. She puts her pen down and clenches her fingers on the edge of the desk to keep them still.

The last time Darcy wrote out a letter by hand was probably in high school, passing notes with friends, but it feels more appropriate for them, more personal than just typing something up. It's not ideal, and definitely isn't her top choice for how to deal with what's happening, but it might be the best of the bad options they've left her. At least this way won't cause the same kind of panic. They’ll know right away it was from her. She takes a moment to breathe, seeking a calm center to do what she needs to do, before finally picking the pen back up to finish the letter.

Darcy hesitates over the ending for a long time before she admits she's mostly just stalling and fills in the final words she needs to say. She signs her name carefully, forcing herself to read it through once before she folds the page and slips it into the waiting envelope. Tucking in the flap instead of sealing it, she flips it over and stares at the blank back. She hesitates again before scribbling their names and letting the note drop. Emotionally wrung out, Darcy doesn't even realize she's crying until the first drip splatters on the paper, slightly smudging the ink.

She leans back from the desk and uses the sleeve of her sweater to wipe the tears from her cheeks, giving herself a some time to work through it. Eventually she stands, struggling to hold that tenuous grip on her control as she looks around her room, the small space they’d made for her in their apartment. They each had one for when they needed time on their own, but Steve’s room was where they’d spend most of their nights. She hasn’t stayed in either of the other rooms for weeks and lost count of how long before that either of them had even ventured to her doorway. -Together but apart. Not really one of them- Darcy knows the two of them have been in Steve’s room together for most of the last few days, only venturing out to raid the kitchen for the food she's been making them and disappear again.

The picture of the three of them on her nightstand, from back in the beginning when they were happy, catches her eye. It's always been one of her favourite pictures, but it’s been too long since they’ve had that. Right now, she can’t bear the way their eyes seem to stare at her, almost accusing, like she should be stronger than this, not running away. She walks over and puts the frame face down, shaking her head as she turns back to grab the letter. She places it carefully on the pillow, clearly visible and impossible to miss when someone comes in. - _If_  anyone comes in- They’ve barely even glanced at her in days, and part of her wonders how long it’ll take them to even notice she's not around. But it's time to stop dwelling. She made her decision, now it's time to live with it.

Grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair, Darcy tugs it on, not bothering to zip it up. She picks up her bag, packed with enough essentials to last her for a little while, -she can send someone for the rest later- and takes a final look around before flicking the light and leaving the dark room. She closes the door quietly behind her, listening for sounds from the rest of the apartment. At this point, she isn’t sure whether she hopes one of them will catch her or not.

The low groan from Steve’s room is like a punch to the chest and she doesn’t quite blink away the fresh tears. The sound of her shoes on the wood floor suddenly echoes too loud in her own ears, but she knows it’s just her imagination messing with her. Knowing for sure she won't be interrupted, Darcy can’t help looking back one last time as she reaches the door. This place has been home for her, for the three of them together, for almost two years. It’s hard to think this might be the last time she sees it.

Whatever started this, at least they’re working on healing together, however slow the process. She can be happy for that much, even if they no longer want her to be a part of it. The sounds travelling from down the hall get louder, -Steve never was good at keeping quiet when things got intense- and Darcy doesn’t, _can't_ , linger anymore.

The door locks behind her with a soft click, lost under the cries of pleasure and her own muffled sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> There will eventually be a companion piece to this, dealing with when the guys finally realize she’s gone, but anything beyond that is headcanon at best right now.


End file.
